bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Korii Latour
Korii Latour Korii is currently 8th Division M.I.A. Appearance After cutting his hair short, he stopped tying it back. In addition, he finished his dye job, turning it entirely purple. His belt is longer than normal, hanging halfway down his calf with both trails. He also wears a very long scarf. He is 6'8". Other than that, he looks like a fit 24-year-old male. Personality Korii is generally a very reasonable person, liking to prove to arguing groups that neither person is in the right or in the wrong. However, nothing puts a fire in his blood like combat. He's adept with a sword and decent with kido, loving more than anything to hold a sword. He does, however, have a few anger issues. He despises being offended, and even small tweaks on his honor can bring about harsh shouting or challenges on another's swordsmanship. History 'Living World' Korii only remembers one thing as a human - swordsmanship. From street fights with a crowbar to kendo championships, Korii's loved the art of the sword since the day he could hold one. 'Rukongai' Korii's soul was escorted to the Soul Society by an unnamed shinigami. Even as a soul on earth he only had a problem with a hollow twice, which meant it didn't take long for a shinigami to find him and perform a konso. He was left in the Rukongai, where he assisted some old merchant with heavy lifting and other things an elderly man would be incapable of in exchange for room and board. For some reason though, he always aspired to be a shinigami, whether it was the fancy living or the fact that he had met one before, neither he nor anyone else knew. Overall, it wasn't an eventful life, and there wasn't much to be done. The only thing that really evolved was that he started calling the old man "Grandad". 'Trainee' Korii was a trainee for a little while, but his first spar was against a division 11 member, and he struck what would have been two fatal blows with a bokken. In return, all he got was a lesson in shunpo and a hard fist to the jaw. This was also a direct result of his meeting the man who would soon become his best friend. 'Unseated, 8th Division' After graduating, Korii was placed in the 8th division instead of the 11th like he had hoped. However, he found that the 8th division was right where he wanted to be. With Takeshi Raion and Amaya Jorubei in the squad, he found himself some damn good friends and a hell of a reiatsu growth spurt. One particular spar with Takeshi, which they agreed was to have no-holds-barred, ended up putting them both out of commission for a short while. '4th Seat, 8th Division' Korii's performed well as a 4th seat, achieving it very quickly after graduating from the Shinigami Academy. While not the most impressive shinigami, his reiatsu stabilizing after training, he certainly is an interesting one. He had slain several hollows, including a gillian in the rukongai. He also endured the loss of his captain, Amaya Jorubei, rather well, though he has lost a lot of respect for her for choosing her power over her loyalty. However, his best friend, Takeshi Raion, had made lieutenant, and with a short, impromptu spar, they decided that they were both impressed with the other's growth since they both became seated. '6th Seat, 12th Divison' Korii left the 8th division without a word, secretively putting in a transfer request and stating reasons as "Personal issues that may affect ability". Having spoken on a personal level with the CC before, his motives weren't questioned when it was seen that his reasons were genuine, and he was transfered to the 12th division, taking his unique fighting style with him. He remained as a 6th seat for a short while, until his captain tested his strength and became the first to see his shikai. Spying how dangerous the release was, she attempted to drug Korii to sleep, only for him to faint from reiatsu exhaustion before she could do so. '3rd Seat, 12th Divison' Korii was promoted after his captain saw the power of his shikai. Since, he's been holing himself up and working on advancing technology for shinigami. What he has been working on, nobody was sure. However, after shutting himself out almost entirely, he emerged with the fruits of his labor: a theory on the hybridization of spiritual races such as hollows, shinigami, quincy, mod souls, and bounts. After presenting the document to the Captain Commander and returning to the 12th division's barracks, a massive division was added to the database dedicated to expansion on Korii's hybridization research, on order of the Head Captain himself. '3rd Seat, 8th Division' Eventually, Korii's research came to a standstill and he passed it on. After a much longer transfer process than previously, Korii set down his labcoat and moved back to the 8th division, taking up his combat skills again. Stronger than ever, Korii set his sights on pure combat prowess again, now serving under his best friend and new captain, Takeshi Raion. But Korii's worst experience was yet to come. 'Missing In Action' Korii was lost after heading out on a patrol. What exactly happened, nobody seemed to be sure. His reiatsu seemed to vanish from monitored worlds, and he was not searched for long before he was assumed dead. This was quite contrary. Korii had been attacked the instant of his arrival on earth and dragged through a Garganta by a weaker hollow, having been caught off-guard. He was lost for a long while in the far sands of Hueco Mundo, living by fighting off any weak hollows that may have come at him, and keeping his reiatsu low and out of a dangerous range. One of his more problematic occurances in the sands was a stronger hollow that, upon its defeat, expelled what little life it had left to bind Korii's powers within him. He fought for a long time to return home before he was able to chase another hollow through a garganta to earth. Beaten and battered, it wasn't long before he was found and brought back. What waited for him in the Soul Society, however, was a mystery to him. 'Unseated, 10th Division' Korii returned to be re-assigned to the tenth divison, where he was to train and work on breaking the seals on his powers. After some arduous, stressful, and incredibly painful training, the seals were broken and he returned to his previous level of ability. '3rd Seat, 10th Divison' Korii was assigned as the 10th Divison's third seat, his ability skyrocketing to its original power. The rush, however, after a certain amount of time, would leave him drained. Without assignment for a good while, the power overwhelmed him, as he was unused to it, and he had to spend a gratuitous amount of time in recovery. 'Unseated, 10th Divison' Korii finally recovered to a state that he could control his power, but it was reccomended that he not use his full ability until he gradually increased the energy he could use and returned to that point. As such, he has instructed his zanpaku-to to not respond to him until they both agree he is ready to fight at full strength again - something the power-requiring Dai Ken not only obliged, but insisted upon. Powers and Abilities Adept Swordplay: Korii practiced swordsmanship even before he died and passed on, and in the rukongai he would often get busted practicing with the broom instead of sweeping up shop. Fighter's Body: Korii is tall and muscular, which allows him to put power behind physical strikes, but nimble and quick, highly flexible, and light on his feet. Odd Techniques: '''Korii has been practicing lately with unusual sword and kidou combinations, preferring to use technique over power. Utilizing strange, unorthodox fighting styles, he sometimes finds himself catching an advantage over his opponents. '''Suprise, Suprise!: '''Korii loves to use the element of suprise. He covers himself in gadgetry and modifications to his clothing to keep the upper hand. Metal on the bottoms of his sandals, a vizor to see through smokescreens by homing in on reiatsu signatures, binding fabrics, even the scars riddling the marred flesh he covers so well. '''Fun With Spirit Fabric: '''Korii's scarf and belt are made of spirit fabric binding material. Untying and using them as whips, he can quickly bind an opponent, or even attach it to the hilt of his Zanpaku-to and swing it in a style similar to a Kusarigama. This is one of his favorite attacks, acting as both a strong offense and defense, especially when he can make it near-impossible for an enemy to enter a perimeter. This is even more lethal and effective in the air, allowing him to tilt the circular swings at steeper diagonals and even verticals, giving him a rough, all-angle gaurd. Though there are obvious holes in this strategy, his recent mastery of the unique style gives him the ability to eliminate some of them. *Spirit Fabric: Fabric created by reiatsu. There are several variations to this fabric. Most are manipulatable in some way. #Clothing: Spirit fabric clothing is exceptionally common. Shinigami haori and arrancar clothes are made of it. It has almost no special properties, but is hard to convert to its pure reiatsu form. #Binding Material: Long strips of binding fabric that can be used in a variation of ways. The fact that the strongest bakudou create and use this material suggests that it is hard to escape or break. Tessai uses a bakudou to bind Ichigo's entire body in it, but Gin Ichimaru binds Kenpachi Zaraki's arms and torso with a single strip he clutched in his hand. The speed at which he used it is suggestive that he didn't use a bakudou to produce it, and rather either had it on hand or formed it quickly. (Though I doubt the material's strength would be much stronger than its creator, however Kenpachi was not able to escape it) #Other 'seen' spirit fabrics: Ichigo's Zanpaku-to in its shikai form is repeatedly stated to have no guard or grip, but rather is sheathed in some form of long wrapping that is also wrapped around its handle. This is suggestive of spirit fabric. Zanpakutō '''Dai Ken Embodied: Dai Ken's spirit is a large gray wolf with pure white eyes. He is tough, ruthless, and demands that Korii have his own strength. He refuses to grant any extra to the shinigami, and instead only gives him new ways to unleash his own power. 'Shikai' Dai Ken: Dai Ken, in its released state, is two long, wide blades that can carry a large amount of weight. When weilded by its chosen user, however, they can be as light as a feather. Special attack - Bakuhatsu: focusing spiritual power through the blade can cause a forward explosion from the sharp edge or focusing through the hilt can do the same from the bottom of the pommel. 'Bankai' Dai Ken Konjou: Two white nodachi, one in each hand, and pure spiritual energy flowing in a circle on his back the size of the streams depends on the flow of spiritual energy through his body. Special Attribute - The two white nodachi can be weilded in the hand or by a telekinetic-style method using the hands. This extends the range of the sword swings even further. In addition, for a bankai, the blades are more fragile than others. But, should either of the blades be broken, they can regenerate as long as a single shard of either sword is still available. 1st special attack - Yoshin: The physical strikes of the Nodachi are reflected in several identical strikes that follow through the direct path of the blade until an impact that would stop the swing or until the blade could otherwise not travel further. This ability is only available if the swords have physical contact with Korii's hands. 2nd special attack - Toi Bakuhatsu: Swinging the blade, a visible wave of spiritual energy is fired a short distance before exploding forward. This ability is only available if the swords have physical contact with Korii's hands. 3rd special attack - Shusoku Koto Ga Aru: Free-roaming reishi are pulled into the circle of spiritual energy to amplify the power of the normal explosion or a kidou. Quotes "With Amaya-taicho gone, we'll have to work twice as hard." (To Takeshi Raion, 8th Div. Lt.) "Dreamers dream, and layers lay, but achievers achieve, and fighters fight." (To some trainee he probably won't remember.) Trivia Korii is a bit of an acrobat, balancing on narrow ledges and standing on his hands when he pleases, or during playful spars as a tease. Korii has shown that his flawless tan skin is only a complex mask of false skin, covering his disgustingly warped, scar-riddled true flesh. Mostly burn scars, his body is slightly immune to heat and flame, but very sensitive to the cold. Korii has actually grown to stand at almost all times. He never sits down unless ordered, and sometimes he'll even fall asleep on his feet. This is attributed to his long hours of research and heading a research team, which has kept him on his feet for long lengths of time. Korii's first encounter with a vizard was when he was a trainee. The spiritual pressure, when unsupressed, caused him to faint on-the-spot. . Category:Shinigami